How's It Goin?
by FutureSaraSidle
Summary: After two years, a certain C.S.I. returns to the LVCL after a transfer to Georgia. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own C.S.I.

Summery: After two years, a certain C.S.I. returns to the LVCL after a transfer to Georgia.

Rating: K

"Dude, Falcons won, Pay up" Greg said to Nick.

"Here" he handed Greg the $20 he owed.

"Hey, did Grissom say anything about a new C.S.I.?"

"No, let's go see who it is."

The two men walked into the break room. They saw a body, obviously feminine, on the couch. Long, brown hair cascaded to the floor. A small lump was in between the couch and the woman. Nick took a step closer, but still couldn't see the face. The blanket was in the way. He gently lifted the blanket and dropped it immediately. Not one second later, a baby's cry could be heard.

A/n: I know it's short, but I was anxious to get the first chapter up and going.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, Summery, and rating can be found on the first page.

"Oh baby, ssshhhh, calm down. It's okay, Mamma's here." The young woman launched into a Lullaby. This proved she could sing very well.

_Lullaby, and Goodnight_

_Go to sleep now little Audrey_

_Mamma's Here, you are safe_

_La,La,La,La,La,La,La_

_Close your eyes_

_Rest your head_

_It is now time for bed_

_Close your eyes_

_Rest your head _

_It is now time for bed_

As the lullaby ended, the two-year-old, now identified as Audrey, was sound asleep. The young woman took in her surroundings and the two, I mean one, man staring at her. The other dark haired one had passed out. The cute ex-lab tech didn't even look at Nick.

"So, what's up?" Greg asked of the woman.

"Greg, Is Nick alright?'

"What? Oh right. Nick!" he bent down and started to gently slap the older man's face. He then grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and dumped it on him. Nick immediately woke up.

"Sara?"

A/n: Hi again. The chapters for this story are going to be short. Just so you guys know. Btw, this is my first FF.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, Rating and Summery on first page

_Previously on How's It Goin':_

"_Sara?"_

!#$&())(()&$#!

"Hey, Nick. How's it goin'?"

"Sara?"

"Yeah Nick. It's me."

"Who's the kid?"

"Her name is Audrey. She's two."

"Hey, Greg, leave us alone for a minute."

"Are you going to pass-out again?"

"No Greg, I won't pass-out again." Nick said irritated.

"I know what you're thinking. You're want to know if she's yours."

"Well, is she?"

!#$&())(()&$#!

A/N: I don't know who to make Audrey's father. Greg, Nick, or Warrick. Please review.

Sarah


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, Rating and Summery on first page

_Previously on How's It Goin':_

"_I know what you're thinking. You want to know if she's yours."_

"_Well, is she?"_

"Well, ummm, yeah. Yeah, she is." Sara said looking down at the floor. She prepared herself for the outburst sure to follow.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? I would have supported you and her."

"I had just been transferred. I didn't know how you would react. I bring her back now because you deserve to know her and her to know you. I know you're going to say Well why didn't you tell me to begin with' and truthfully, Nick, I don't know. I had so many dreams that I would lose her, and when I almost did in a car accident, I didn't want to burden you. You weren't ready to settle down and I knew, since you're such a gentleman, that the first thing you would do is propose. Well actually the first thing you would do is faint, but when you were revived, you would propose, and I didn't want our marriage to be for the sake of this kid. I have to breathe now."

"Men don't faint, they pass out" was his answer to her speech.

"What!"

"You were wrong. On so many levels. I would do what you wanted. I would propose unless you wanted to get married. I wouldn't abandon you because You know how I am. I love kids Sara. I grew up with 6 brothers and sisters!" He took her face in his hand. " And I think you knew that."

Crying was heard again as Audrey felt the loss of her mother's warmth.

"one second Nic-"

"Let me get her."

With that, she knew that Nick had accepted Audrey. He didn't know if he accepted her, but she was relieved that she wouldn't be thrown out of his life, at least not yet.

A/N: I know I said I would wait until tonight, but a fellow writer informed me that I wasn't allowed to ask for votes in reviews.

Everyone knows a story isn't a story without drama. You thought that was it? Just wait until next chapter.

Sarah


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own it 

Summary: After two years, a certain CSI is transferred back to the LVCL after being sent to Georgia.

Rating: k

A/n: Does anyone know when season six comes out on dvd? Thanks

!#$&()

"So, when's her birthday?" Nick asked Sara while he calmed Audrey down.

"March 5th. She was born a month early. She was so little. She weighed 4 lbs 10 oz. And she was only 18 inches long. I almost lost her so many times. I had premature labor at only 3 months. At least they were able to stop the contractions. When she was 10 months old, we were in a car crash. A drunk driver ran into us. We totaled the car, but we were fine by some miracle. I was so afraid I would lose her in Georgia that I finally filed for a transfer back to Las Vegas where I hoped with the whole team's supervision and help, she might be safe."

"Wow. Sara, if nothing had happened, were you going to tell me?"

"I don't know. I don't know! Maybe. If nothing happened, probably not, but something happened. I needed help."

Just then, Catherine Willows entered the room.

"Grissom said we had a new CSI. Where is she?" Catherine was on the other side of the break room. She was getting coffee and hadn't even looked over at Nick.

"She's not new" Nick said.

"Who is she?" as Catherine turned around and saw Sara, all the coffee that was once in the mug was now with the broken ceramic pieces on the floor.

"Oh My God! Your back!" Catherine shocked them all by hugging Sara. "And who's this little one?" she turned around to face Audrey.

"This is Audrey, she's my daughter." Sara said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"She's adorable! Who's the father?"

Sara was stunned. She expected Catherine to drop the baby or something. She never pictured Catherine to take the news like this.

"She's Mine." Nick volunteered.

"Wow, she looks just like you."

Both Nick and Sara just sat there stunned. Catherine was supposed to scream or have a fit, not take the toddler and hold her and entertain her.

"Have you guys told Grissom yet?" Catherine asked the two adults.

Nick looked at Sara who shook her head no.

"You two better tell him before he finds out. I would suggest telling him now."

Sara took Audrey from Catherine. As Sara and Nick exited the break room, Catherine smiled to herself.

They managed to get to Grissom's office without being seen. They knocked on the door and waited for the "come in"

They opened the door and sat down in the two chairs in his office. Audrey was in Sara's lap sound asleep. Grissom hadn't looked up yet.

!#$&()

A/N Hey! I'm soooooooooo sorry this chapter took so long, I just ran out of Ideas. So anyway Read and Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it 

Summary: After two years, a certain CSI is transferred back to the LVCL after being sent to Georgia.

Rating: T

!#$&()()&$#!

_They managed to get to Grissom's office without being seen. They knocked on the door and waited for the "come in"_

_They opened the door and sat down in the two chairs in his office. Audrey was in Sara's lap sound asleep. Grissom hadn't looked up yet._

"Umm…Grissom, It's me, Sara." She managed to get out after a few moments of silence. This finally made him look up.

"Who's this?" he pointed at Audrey.

"This is my daughter, Audrey. Nick's the father."

"Oh. Didn't I tell you two that work relationships never work out? I told you guys that it was against the rules as well. I can see you ignored me. Nick and Sara, I'm very disappointed in you both. Please leave my office."

They walked out. Audrey was handed over to Nick while Sara ran to the locker room. Sure she didn't love him anymore, but she still thought he was a friend. She wanted him to be happy or supportive. How could she be so naïve?

When she got to the locker room, she went to her old locker. She tried the old combination and she was surprised it still worked. She shut the empty locker and locked around. When she saw it was empty, she started crying.

Warrick Brown heard sobbing coming from the locker room. He pushed open the door and saw Sara.

When Sara heard the door open she yanked her head up. Her eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Sara, hi what's wrong?" He said as he approached her. She kept trying to get closer to the lockers and away from him, but the only way to do that was to actually get inside said lockers.

"Sara. Sara, honey? What's wrong? I wont hurt you." He reached out to touch her.

She screamed. She screamed at him to go away. To stop. Warrick ran to go get Nick while Sara kept screaming.

Nick came running in. Sara was screaming and was huddled in a corner. He picked her up-against her will-and took her to the psychologist. The Shrink asked Nick to leave and she calmed the young CSI down.

"Hi, um, I'm Sara. Where's My Daughter?" a flash of worry crossed her face.

"Hello Sara, I'm the psychologist, Dr. Gina Schultz. I believe your daughter is with Ms. Willows. Do you know why you were brought in here?"

"No"

"You were screaming at one of your coworkers. You kept screaming to stop and to go away. Do you know why?"

"Maybe." A few fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sara, did something happen to you back in Georgia?"

"Yes. I was on Graveyard shift, and I was assigned to work a DB. I went out there and since it was a simple DB, I let the officer, who was having a little trouble keeping her supper down, get some fresh air. The-, Then h-h-he came."

"Sara, who came?"

"I don't know! He just came out of nowhere. I was in the middle of an alley in Atlanta. There was one around." She was sobbing uncontrollably.

Gina had an idea of what happened, but she needed Sara to say it.

!#$&()()&$#!

A/N the drama has arrived! Don't worry, there will be ton's more. I know this is borderline "just like all the others" and you think you know what will happen, but you could be wrong

SarahRead and Review


End file.
